warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Big School
Natalie’s outfit White formal shirt with collar, School tie, Proud blue v neck cardigan, Black skirt and long black shoes Hairstyle: right side ponytail Black with red highlights with a bandana on Summary This follows the members of Class JM And Class BH at Diamond city school Members of Mrs millers class Emma Jordan Rhys Natalie 9-Volt Adam Hannah Steven Andrew James Zara Lizzie Harry Louisa Richard Martin Ayshah Members of Mr holt’s class Libby Zoe Matthew Elliot Lydia Jack Chloe Samantha Abbie Emily Zack Lauren Eleanor Aaron Bradley Cody Transcript Wario: (narrating) ah, it’s the first day of term, and the children are arrived for their first day of big school (at wario’s house, Natalie got up early) Mona: Oh natalie, I bought something from joe’s clothes, a white formal shirt, tie, v neck cardigan and black shoes that are long natalie: awesome! (puts on her uniform) (got out her crossbody bag) Kat: also, me And ana, got you a Rainbow Striped Water Bottle ana: so you can get it natalie: thanks guys (got her Rainbow Striped Water Bottle in her bag) Young cricket: we got you a Floral Hello Beautiful Notebook natalie: Young c boy, thank you (also puts her Floral Hello Beautiful Notebook in her bag) Dr crygor: enjoy your day at school! natalie: bye wario’s Pals! (natalie leaves the house, 9 volt enters) 9 volt: Oh hello, 18 volt told me that I got you something, so, I bought you a Butterfly Top Pen natalie: Oh volty thank you, you can come with me 9 volt: yay! I’d love to! (at school) 9 Volt: And we’re here! (at class) Mrs miller: i’m Going to take the register, when I call your name, you can say yes to me? students: yes (after the register) Mrs Miller: when we sit on the mat, this is one time of the day, where you must sit quietly, and i’ll Use the screen, these are the tables, and what is up there Natalie: the red seahorses mrs Miller: good job natalie, your on the seahorse table, and what’s another table Louisa: the blue dolphins Mrs Miller: good job, what is the other table, Martin? Martin: the green octopus table Mrs Miller: good, and what is the other table Steven: the yellow whales Mrs Miller: good job, go sit at the tables (after break, Mrs Miller has got a bowl) mrs Miller: enjoy your fruits kids (the students have some fruit after break) natalie: whoa, that’s a special time of day (Giggles) 9 Volt: hey, There’s a headteacher, his name’s mr Darren natalie: students get in line, they ask the teacher to go for a wee 9 Volt: yep, that’s right, and to wash their hands? (at break time, mrs millers class meets mr holt’s class) Lauren: hi, we’re mr holt’s class (at the assembly) wario: (narrating) it’s time for assembly with the whole school mr Darren: good afternoon students, it’s a special assembly, so, without any further, we’re going to sing Living and learning to support class JM and BH Natalie: (squeals) 9 volt: Living and learning? To support us?! Cody: yes, to support our first day Mr Darren: all students sit up straight, lets hear 18 volt sing (song starts) 18 Volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. (after school) 9 Volt: so hows the day? Natalie: a blast wario: she’s having a good day! wario’s pals: that’s right 9 Volt: then let’s party! Class JM And BH: Together, together, together everyone Together, together, come on lets have some fun Together, were there for each other every time Together together come on lets do this right 9 volt: Here and now its time for celebration I finally figured it out (yeah yeah) That all our dreams have no limitations That's what its all about(yeah yeah) Everyone is special in their own way We make each other strong (we make each other strong) Were not the same Were different in a good way Together's where we belong 9 volt, class JM and BH: We're all in this together Once we know That we are We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together And it shows When we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come true Together, together, together everyone Together, together, come on lets have some fun Together, were there for each other every time Together together come on lets do this right Natalie: We're all here And speaking out with one voice We're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!) The party's on now everybody make some noise Come on scream and shout Both: We've arrived because we're stuck together Champions one and all All: We're all in this together Once we know That we are We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together And it shows When we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come We're all in this together When we reach We can fly Know inside We can make it We're all in this together Once we see Theres a chance That we have And we take it Wild cats sing along Yeah, you really got it goin' on Wild cats in the house Everybody say it now Wild cats everywhere Wave your hands up in the air That's the way we do it Lets get to it Time to show the world We're all in this together Once we know That we are We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together And it shows When we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come true We're all in this together When we reach We can fly Know inside We can make it We're all in this together Once we see Theres a chance That we have And we take it Wild cats everywhere Wave your hands up in the air That's the way we do it Let's get to it Come on everyone!Category:WarioWare adventures episodes